High School Status
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: I am the girl who just sits down and stays quiet. I'm not afraid to share an opinion if I have to, although I choose not to most of the time. I have no status in this school, because unlike most of these other morons, I learned that a measly status isn't going to get you anywhere, no matter how important it seems now.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a request/birthday present for the ever so lovely Epic Laughter/Tori :3 I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So when you carry the 'X' over here…"

_Tap._

"And then you have to divide Y by itself here…"

_Tap._

"And then those cancel out…"

_Tap._

"Alright, whoever is throwing the paper better stop right now before I write you up," The teacher growled as another wad of paper flew past his head. With a snicker to my right, I knew who it was. Of course, it was always him and I know Mr. Cunningham knew it as well. It was the same routine everyday in his class, and honestly, I think he's just tired of wasting detention slips on Dustin.

Dustin Barkward is probably one of the biggest troublemakers this school has ever had. No one in the history of this place as ever has gotten as many write-ups as he did. Usually they were for stupid things, like putting your legs up on your desk, throwing things across the room, going to the bathroom an excessive amount of times just to skip class, or just outright insulting a lesson. Then there were his little pranks too, in which he often dragged his other friends into. It is rumored that Seedos has almost as many write-ups as Dustin did, and he was merely a victim of his friend's dumb antics. According to his older sister, Leafos, Seedos often has trouble at home with his dad because of it. If I were him, I would have left Dustin a long time ago, although I don't think the kid has the guts to do so. It's kind of hard to get away from the class clown anyway.

I personally don't think class clown was given to Dustin by anyone other than himself. A proclaimed title, if you will. I'll admit, sometimes he can be pretty funny, although other times he was just downright irritating. Even so, he was still quite popular, although I call it more "well-known" then popular.

His friend Seedos? Probably one of the biggest nerds I, and everyone else, had ever known. He was the kind of kid you just wanted to punch just for being such a loser. He was always obsessing over seeds, hence the name. Some say that 'Seedos' isn't even his real name, and he gave that name to himself for his love of seeds. Not plants, just the seeds. It's no wonder he's picked on so much. Although, I heard that after Dustin took him under his wing, he gets picked on by fewer students, although both of them are now constantly getting beat up by the class bully, Bear A. Marcus.

Unfortunately, Bear also happened to be in my class. He was intimidating, tough as nails, and boy did he love to punch. While Dustin has a record for most write-ups, Bear holds the school record for the most suspensions. It's a miracle he hasn't been expelled yet for his violent nature. That could just be because our principle was a big joke. Or maybe Bear scared Mr. Chewdini so much that the older man was afraid of what the kid would do to him if he was expelled from, yet, another school.

I sighed, my pencil moving across my paper. I was supposed to be taking notes on… whatever Mr. Cunningham was talking about, but instead I drew scribbles all over my notebook. I never was any good at algebra anyway. Of course, no one in my class really was, as I heard the whispers behind me. I couldn't help but look back, glaring a bit as Petula and Fannie were in my view.

Petula and Fannie were some of the biggest airheads I have ever seen. They were clearly marked as part of the popular crowd by Petula herself. Actually, Petula was the head of the popular crowd, and was always throwing parties and such at her house and inviting all the other well-known people around the school. She also started a lot of rumors, true or not. She had the tongue of the perfect liar; anything that came out of her mouth would be deemed true. She also maintained a C+ average, although it was hard to tell if it was intentional or not. After all, acting like a ditz often is what got you into the popular crowd anyway.

Unfortunately, Petula was not always like this. We were actually friends once, until she went to the dark side. Although, that is a story for another time.

Beside them, I see one of my few friends, Seiko. The girl was resting her cheek on her hand, a dreamy smile on her face as she scribbled in her notebook. Like always, she stood out in any classroom, due to the silly yukatas she always wore. Although clearly she wasn't Asian, Seiko always loved their culture, and was always learning little dances they did and wearing multiple yukatas and kimonos like it was nobody's business. I'll admit, I thought they were pretty cool, although some people didn't usually take much liking to the difference in style preference.

However, Seiko wasn't a nobody. She was head of the school's art club, and was always making really cool sculptures and paintings. You can see them all over the school, as the art teacher likes to exploit her talents. Seiko is also known as the biggest klutz in this school; she likes to believe she is elegant, with her little yukatas and her blonde hair in a decorated bun, although she can't get very far without tripping over her two feet. It makes her kind of a laughing stock, although she has learned to keep her head high and ignore it.

Even so, I think the most notable thing is her romantic pursue. I honestly think she picked it up from Leafos, who was the same way, although Seiko is much quieter about it. I will not deny the endless doodles and poems of Eddie Lizard she is always putting all over her notebooks. Her status? Either class klutz or class romantic. I don't know if those are real titles, but either one works.

Speaking of Lizard boy though, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. It was hard to miss him, especially when he was always wearing brightly colored sweaters and dying his hair purple. When I look at him, I see a homosexual. When other girls see him, they see Prince Charming. He wasn't a bad looking guy, quite the opposite actually, although he was so flamboyant it was hard to think that he could be straight. Bisexual, maybe, but straight was definitely out of the question.

He always had girls like Petula and Seiko all over him. He was sweet on all girls, so no one really knew who he liked. The only person he would talk to about it would be his friend Sparcticus, who I honestly think is the real crush. In my opinion, I think Eddie is technically the class hottie… for all genders.

"Oh my God, why hasn't he shut up yet?" I hear someone growl. With the slightest hint of a Spanish accent, I knew it was Sahari, and she was obviously talking about Mr. Cunningham's boring lesson. She and her friend Maxime, who was murmuring in agreement beside her, were probably some of the coolest people I knew. They weren't as popular as Petula, but they always did the coolest things together. They were almost like daredevils, and did anything that was deemed "impossible," like making presidential status on the pull-up bar in gym or running a mile in under five minutes. They are also involved in all sorts of sport teams together, including being on the football team. After Sahari chewed out the coach's ear about excluding girls from the team, he was forced to let them try out, and despite their tiny sizes, they were some of the best running backs I have ever seen. Well, I actually have no idea what they played on the field, since I know next to nothing about football. I just know that they can tackle anyone, despite being three to four times their sizes. I call them the class jocks, although I'm not sure if that's just a guy-only title or not. Frankly, I don't think it matters either.

"Will you please be quiet? Some of us are trying to learn," I hear Leafos hiss from the seat in front of them. She had her finger to her lips, and she was nearly turned all the way around. Since I'm still thinking about school status, I might as well introduce Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes. Leafos was like the class pet, always sucking up and taking her notes like a good girl. Don't get me wrong, she is a very good friend to have, but inside the classroom she could be really annoying. She was probably the only one in Algebra III who could also get an 'A' on Mr. Cunningham's tests. Even so, she was still well known around the school. Hell, everyone in here is pretty well-known.

Except for me, anyway.

I am the girl who just sits down and stays quiet. I'm not afraid to share an opinion if I have to, although I choose not to most of the time. I have no status in this school, because unlike most of these other morons, I learned that a measly status isn't going to get you anywhere, no matter how important it looks now.

"Madeline," I hear Mr. Cunningham's sharp tone. I cringe a bit, looking up from my notebook. Mr. Cunningham was glaring down at me, standing over my desk. I knew this couldn't be good.

"I prefer Maddie," I corrected, which was probably very stupid. Mr. Cunningham was the last teacher you ever wanted to correct.

"Fine. _Maddie_, would you care to answer the problem on the board there?" He asked, pointing to the white board in the front of the room. I glanced at it, and then looked back up at him.

"I would love to, although I do not know what any of that even means," I said plainly, without a trace of emotion on my face. While I looked confident, I knew that I have just said another stupid thing to him.

"Well, maybe you could answer it if you were taking your notes and paying attention, rather than scribbling nonsense, maybe you would know how," Mr. Cunningham says, lowering his tone a bit in the last part. I rolled my eyes when I heard a few people snickering behind me. I lowered my head, trying to hide my slight embarrassment as much as I could.

"As for the rest of you, I am not deaf," Mr. Cunningham continued. "I hear your constant groans, and not enough solving."

"Maybe it's because this is lame?" Dustin piped up. Everyone immediately shot him a look, especially Mr. Cunningham.

"Lame, huh? Well, maybe it won't be so lame after you find yourselves up to your eyeballs in homework," Mr. Cunningham states firmly. The whole class immediately started to groan when he started to flip through the textbook for extra pages to assign.

"Nice going, Dustin," Maxime called out. Dustin turned in his seat, shrugging with his hands up.

"Hey, I only gave an honest opinion. I have a right to free speech you know," He says in defense.

"You also have the right to remain silent," a ghostly tone growled from the back of the room. I wanted to laugh, but the chilly atmosphere made it next to impossible. I could tell everyone else felt the cold chill when he spoke, since it happened every time words left his mouth.

"Oh come on, that was hilarious," I turned to take a quite glance at the kid. He just hung back limply in his chair, his legs kicked up over the top of the desk. He wore a smug look on his face, ignoring the wary glances of his classmates.

Dastardos was an odd classmate, to say in the least. He was almost never seen, and seemed to appear where he was wanted least. Teachers never paid much attention to him either, so he often got away with a lot. His fellow classmates were terrified to talk to him, since he had such an intimidating tone and appearance. Sure, he was short and as thin as a skeleton, but he had a look that could send you to your grave if he wanted to. I wasn't even sure if he had any friends in this school; it was said once by Petula that he had some kind of friendship with the science teacher, Professor Pester, although I highly doubt that. I shared a science class with him, and let me tell you, he is the opposite of kind to that creep of a teacher.

In my honest opinion, either Dastardos doesn't share a class status like me, or he's got the title of class creeper.

Either one works, really.

* * *

**Chapter 2 should be up later today, which is just a continuation of this one :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I lied, I didn't finish this the same day I posted the first chapter. I have been SUPER busy, and the only thing I can give you right now is this crappy chapter.**

**I hope to work on chapter 3 really soon, and make it not as crappy as this one. **

* * *

Algebra didn't last long after that. The bell rang after Mr. Cunningham decided on our extra problems. I don't know how many of us are actually going to do them, but if they didn't pay any attention like me, then obviously not a whole lot.

"Move, move, move, move," I hear Dustin say in panic as he shoves himself past me. I wanted to shout at him for pushing me, but I didn't have time before I was shoved aside again.

"Bear's gonna make you pay, you little punk!" Bear shouts, his fist raised high as he chased the skinny blonde. They both ran past one of the underclassmen, pushing the poor girl over onto the floor. Her books and loose papers went flying everywhere.

"Can't you two be more careful?" Seiko shouted, raising a fist in the air. She immediately turned her attention to the girl and offered her a hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The girl hugged her textbooks close to her chest, looking up at Seiko with her big blue eyes.

"Y-Yes," she says, her tone quiet. I looked down at my feet, looking at a piece of paper that scuffed beside my shoe. _Leena Collins_ was scribbled across the top, so I guessed it was some worksheet she had to do.

"Uh, I don't know if this is important or not, but here," I muttered, handing her the paper after Seiko helped her onto her feet. She looked at me, her gaze a bit wary from the tone I used. I can't say I blame her, though.

"I swear, it's a miracle that Dustin hasn't been torn limb from limb yet," Seiko started to ramble. "And I know Bear was upset over the extra homework problems, but to shove aside the poor underclassmen is just so rude."

"Uh…" Leena stammered as Seiko continued her random ramble. She looked around, as if to debate if she should walk away or not. I presumed to poke her in her shoulder, which caused her to flinch a bit.

"You can go if you want. She is just talking to herself now," I whispered to her. The underclassmen nodded her head and sped off, reaching her hand out to grab the mess of papers that flew out of her arms due to the sudden speed. I shook my head slightly and turned to Seiko.

"Proud of yourself? You're scaring the underclassmen," I said, putting a hand on my hip. Seiko stared at me a moment, blinking before looking beside me.

"Oh, I didn't realize she left," she says, tapping a finger on her chin. "Regardless, I outta say something to Dustin later about this."

"About what? Speaking out or knocking people over?" I tell her with an eye roll. Talking to Dustin about anything is next to pointless. That boy has the attention span of a monkey.

"Whoa, did you see that? What did Dustin do _this _time?" I heard someone laugh from behind. I turned around, smiling a bit as I did.

I saw no other than my friend Yoto Yoa, who was with his twin brother, Yen. Yoto was probably one of the coolest guys I knew, and was also given the actual title of class clown, unlike Dustin. He was absolutely hilarious, and he knew just when to be funny. I have to admit, he can go a little far sometimes, but thankfully he's friends with most of the teachers, besides Professor Pester anyway.

His brother Yen was okay. He didn't talk much and was kind of a loner. He was one of those kids that would spend lunch period in the library rather than the cafeteria. Despite being a loner, you could always find his fangirls trailing behind him and watching his every step, because apparently girls love those emo/loner kinds of guys. Yen never pays attention to them, so I had no idea if he even cared for them or not.

"Nothing, other than pissing off your uncle," I answered. Yoto let out a slight chuckle.

"So Uncle Bart strikes again, huh? How much homework did he give you guys?"

"About three or so pages of problems."

"Wow, that's a lot even for him. How many of you are gonna do it?"

"On a scale from a few to Leafos… only Leafos."

"Figures," I heard Yen mutter. I shot him a slight glare. He glared at me right back, not really giving two shits about my look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Yen merely shrugged in response, while Yoto rolled his eyes.

"No one ever does Uncle Bart's work. He thinks it's because everyone is lazy, although I think he knows deep down it's because no one cares," The ginger answered, nodding his head slightly.

"Considering that Dustin has a habit of letting him know that every day, that's not hard to believe," Seiko remarked, folding her hands underneath her giant sleeves. Yen glanced upward, possibly looking at one of the electric clocks that were distributed throughout the school.

"Come on Yoto, we are going to be late," he mumbled. Yoto gripped his shirt, around the chest part, right where his heart out to be.

"Of course, we can't be late for history, can we?" He says dramatically, falling on his brother's shoulder slightly. "It would upset dear Ms. Pendragonache _so _much!"

"Shut up, that is not what I meant," Yen said, pushing Yoto off of his shoulder. Yoto snickered, which had to make me chuckle a bit as well. If there was anything Yen was known for, it would have to be the big crush he has on the history teacher, Ms. Pendragonache. She is one of the youngest teachers that work here, and also one of the prettiest. I think Yen only liked her not only for her attractive face, but also because she was tough. When she came here last year, many of us decided to take advantage for her lack of teaching experience and try and use her class time as a free period. The woman came prepared though- once she stepped foot in that classroom she taught us with an iron fist and kept most of us in line. History, as boring as it is, was probably one of the few classes I actually paid any attention in.

"Oh contraire, my lovestuck brother," Yoto called out to Yen as the other twin walked away. He gave no response as he headed for Ms. Pendragonache's room. Seiko sighed.

"Well, while you both pick on Yen, I need to get to art class," She says, flipping my ponytail under her fingers. I swatted at her hand, as I hated it when people touch my hair, although she had already scampered off.

"You heard Yen though- we can't leave his beloved waiting," Yoto cooed, clapping his hands together. I lost it again when he started to bat his eyes to add to the little joke. After that, we headed onto class.

The bell rang as we entered the room. Thankfully, Ms. Pendragonache had a tendency to get held up at times so the few of us could make it without a penalty. Not that I should worry- I was with Yoto, and while I was another average student to Ms. Pendragonache, Yoto was one of her favored ones. That was due to his silly antics in class that made her chuckle from time to time, and the fact that he at least tried, even though his notes consisted of doodles most of the time.

Not even a minute had passed, and just about everyone was in their seat. Yoto and I were closer to the middle of the room, while Yen decided to seat himself in the front of the room. Other than Dustin, who was currently up at the whiteboard doing who-knows-what, there was no one else in the class I really knew. Which is kind of sad, since we are pretty far into the year.

"Man, she's later than usual. I wonder if she's making out with some old guy in the teachers' lounge," Dustin piped up in the front of the room. Half of his body was hidden underneath the projector screen, which had been pulled down to cover the white board. With the soft sound of marker patting against the board, it was obvious he was doodling something for Ms. Pendragonache.

"Don't be stupid. She's obviously held up with important work," I heard Yen say aloud. He was always quick to defend her, and that hadn't changed from the moment he found out she was gonna be his history teacher.

"Important work alright," Yoto piped up, using air quotes. Yen turned around, glaring at his twin. Yoto only responded with a polite smile, his hands folded over one another on his desk. I rolled my eyes; he looked like such a dork when he tried to look civilized.

"Dustin, what are you doing behind there anyway?" I called out, raising a brow in suspicion. He didn't reply, although everyone could hear the childish giggles he had. That could only mean one two things: he was either writing Ms. Pendragonache a message written in thirty-two forms of hello, or he was drawing a penis.

"You really should sit down. Ms. Pendragonache will yell if you don't," I hear someone pipe up from the back. I don't know who it was, and I decided not to pay attention to it. After all, it was obviously some kind of Teacher's Pet by the sound of it.

"Pfft, she yells at me all the time," Dustin said, rolling his eyes as he appeared from underneath the screen. He quickly tossed the marker aside, and dashed to his seat, practically taking the desk out in the process. We all give him a strange look, all wondering what this kid has done. Unfortunately, none of us had the chance to check as Ms. Pendragonache had made her way into the room.

"Good morning, students. Sorry for being late," She manages to say, shutting the classroom door behind her. Her heels clacked against the floor as she hurried in, dropping off the folders in her hand at her desk. Her long brown hair swished around her shoulders, catching the eye of a few of the guys. I looked around, and rolled my eyes at some of their drooling faces. I never understood the fascination guys had for women out of their league.

"Ms. Pendragonache, can we watch a movie today?" Dustin piped up. She looked up, raising a brow at him.

"No, we 'ave important work to do today," she scolded, reaching for the screen's string to pull it back up. "Now, we left of yesterday on the discussion of the growth of…"

Suddenly, the room went silent, for my prediction was correct. Underneath the screen, Dustin had drawn a gigantic red penis, right smack in the middle of the white board. While most students' jaws had dropped in surprise, and others trying to contain their perverted laughter, Ms. Pendragonache kept a stoic face, as if the immature drawing didn't faze her in any way.

"Growth of _what_?" Yoto piped up. Dustin lost it right then and there, following with Yoto afterwards. Then I started to lose it, and then everyone else did. The only one who wasn't clutching his sides in pain was probably Yen, who looked annoyed.

"Dustin… Yoto," Ms. Pendragonache suddenly whispered. Her voice was so low it was almost inaudible. The class went silent once again as she looked over her shoulder, with the exception of Yoto and Dustin. The two morons were still giggling like a bunch of little girls at their joke, despite Ms. Pendragonache's angry gaze.

"Yes, Ms. Pendragonache?" Yoto asked, resting his head on his hand, trying his best to have a sincere look. She took a deep breath, as if she was trying to keep her cool.

"Yoto, come 'ere and clean the board," She says so calmly before turning to Dustin. "And as for _yew,_ Mr. Comedian, I will be seeing you after school for detention."

"_What?_ That's so unfair! Yoto made the perverted joke," Dustin said, pointing an accusing finger at Yoto. The red-head only stuck his tongue out at the blonde over his shoulder.

"You initiated it by drawing genitals on my board. Now, back to wot I was saying," Ms. Pendragonache begins to pass it off, as if not wanting to dwell on the subject anymore. Dustin pouted, sinking in his seat.

"So I get detention for making art, while Yoto gets to make gross jokes and only have to clean the board. That's _so _legit," Dustin whispered under his breath. "You know, this wouldn't happen if we just watched a movie."

"Two days detention, Mr. Barkward," Ms. Pendragonache said.

"Son of a-"

* * *

"I'm telling you, that woman is out to freaking _get me,_" Dustin says through his mouth full of sandwich. I grimace as little pieces of his food splattered amongst the lunch table.

"Well, maybe you deserve that for drawing genitals on Ms. Pendragonache's board," Seiko says, wiping the chewed-food up with her napkin.

"Yeah, you know she doesn't take that kind of shit. You dug your own grave, buddy," Maxime cut in just as she was shoving a few French fries into her mouth. Dustin frowned.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I sit over here," he says. I shrugged.

"Probably because we are the closest things you have to friends," I answered. Dustin turned and gave me a hard look, to which I replied with a simple smirk.

"God, I hate that lunch line. I didn't miss anything, did I?" Yoto says as he quickly sat in his seat. His food scattered around his tray a bit, although with a quick motion of his hands, Yoto put it all back into order.

"We were all just making fun of Dustin. You didn't miss much," Maxime answered. Yoto's face suddenly sprung a toothy grin.

"Oh really?" He turned to Dustin. "Is this about history class?"

"Hey, I shouldn't have been the only one getting detention," He said. Yoto put a hand on his chest, his eyes wide.

"You aren't implying that _I _should have gotten detention too, are you?" he asked. Dustin nodded.

"Hey, all I did was drawing the penis. You were the one who made the growth joke-"

"Oh God, that weirdo is coming over here again," Maxime hissed through her gritted teeth. Seiko and I both looked over.

"Oh no," Seiko whimpered. On the way over to our table was Seedos, that nerd I mentioned earlier ago. He was strutting his way over to our table, a goofy grin on his freckled face while his glasses remained as crooked as ever.

"Are you talking about Seedos? He's not that bad," Yoto says.

"Not bad? Do you even see what he's wearing? You can't wear blue and orange together," Seiko squeaked, fiddling her hands together in a fret. Yoto gave her a blank look.

"And you walk around wearing a yukata like its normal," he remarked. I had to laugh, because the offended look Seiko gave him was absolutely priceless.

"What's up Seedmour?" Dustin said, holding out his hand in a high-five. Seedos eyed it weirdly. Dustin frowned.

"It's a high-five, dude," he said. Seedos' expression hadn't changed.

"Is this something the cool kids do?" he asked. Dustin put his hand down.

"Never mind Seedos," he mutters. Seedos set his tray down, smiling like a fool all of a sudden.

"Okay then. But I have the most _fascinating _fact on this new breed of seed we talked about in biology-"

"I'm out of here," Maxime suddenly interrupted. She then picked up her lunch, turned her back to the table and proceeded to walk to the other side of the cafeteria, leaving the rest of us to suffer in seed facts. I wanted to get up and join her, and I was pretty sure Seiko did too, rather than have her leave me here with the trio of dorks. Unfortunately, Seiko and I couldn't leave just as Seedos began his rant about the seeds.

Maxime is pretty cool, but you don't know a real bitch until they leave you and your friends with a future spermologist.


End file.
